Aishiteru, Sensei!
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //Twoshots//Part 2: Yang kuinginkan hanya kejelasan saja, kok. Bukan kata-kata romantis...//KakaSaku, with slight GenmaShizu//
1. Chapter 1

_Spesial buat fansnya KakaSaku._ ^^

_My first KakaSaku fic. Mengandung ke-OoC-an dan keabalan tingkat tinggi.__ Judulnya mirip-mirip serial 'I Love You, Professor'-ku untuk fandom Harry Potter. -dasar gak kreatif!- Tulisan ini hanya keisengan saya belaka. Jangan terlalu diambil hati, yah. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

**AISHITERU, SENSEI!!**

_By MzMoony_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

_

* * *

  
_

Kami berdua berbaring miring di atas karpet rumahku. Aku dan Ino memang sedang menganggur hari itu, tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit, tidak ada misi yang merepotkan. Jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk sedikit bersantai di rumahku sambil melakukan kegiatan membosankan yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis seusia kami—bergosip.

Yah, tidak bisa dibilang bergosip juga, sih. Lebih tepatnya Ino yang mengoceh sementara aku hanya mendengarkannya saja, sesekali menanggapinya dengan, _"Hmm.." _atau _"Ya.." _ atau _"Kau benar." _Bukannya aku tidak tertarik atau apa. Hanya saja belakangan ini pikiranku selalu terbang kemana-mana tanpa bisa kucegah, sehingga aku tidak bisa benar-benar menangkap apa yang sedang dia ocehkan.

Seperti sekarang, saat lagi-lagi pikiranku terbang ke dekat-dekat_ dia._

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti sejak kapan aku mulai sering memikirkan _manusia satu itu. _Yeah, aku memang kadang-kadang memikirkannya dulu. Maksudku, dia adalah salah satu orang yang penting bagiku, tentu saja aku akan memikirkannya, kan?

Hanya saja sekarang aku merasa ada yang berubah dalam caraku memikirkannya. Aku tidak lagi memikirkannya sebagaimana dulu ketika aku masih lebih muda. Di mana aku selalu penasaran dengan jurus-jurus apa lagi yang ia punyai selain yang pernah ia perlihatkan di depan kami, terkagum-kagum dengan caranya membuat strategi—yang barangkali hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh otak Shikamaru—terharu oleh caranya melindungi kami semua, penasaran dengan apa yang dia sembunyikan di balik masker-menyebalkannya itu, geram karena kebiasaannya terlambat dan bualan yang kerap ia lontarkan sebagai alasan keterlambatannya.

Sekarang tidak lagi seperti itu—yah, kecuali dua yang terakhir. Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah berubah—mungkin. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakan desiran aneh itu saat sedang berada dekat dengannya, jantungku mulai berdegup kencang dan aku mulai gugup. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutku—aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke sana?—pikiran konyol.

Oh, seakan itu belum cukup menyiksaku saja, bahkan suaranya pun nyaris melumpuhkanku. Maksudku, kau tahu kan kebiasaannya muncul mendadak dan menyapa dengan sapaan khasnya, _"Yo!"_?Aku benci kalau dia melakukan itu padaku. Hatiku akan langsung mencelos dan darah naik ke wajahku sama cepatnya dengan kibasan kipas raksasa Temari-san, membuatku merah padam seperti orang tolol.

Tapi setelahnya aku seperti tidak bisa menahan senyumku, seakan otot-otot wajahku sudah otomatis melakukannya saat dia di dekatku. Dan aku mendadak bisa menjadi luar biasa riang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Perlu digarisbawahi; _tanpa-alasan-yang-jelas!_

_Aaargh! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada diriku?! Kurasa aku hampir gila gara-gara orang itu!_

Hatake Kakashi-sensei.

Kupikir awalnya itu hanya perasaan normal saja saat kau dekat dengan seseorang yang memang sudah dekat denganku. Tapi ketika aku menyadari aku tidak seperti itu pada Naruto atau teman-temanku yang lain, aku mulai resah. Lalu aku teringat aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini. Dulu… waktu aku masih _jatuh cinta setengah mati_ pada Sasuke-kun.

_Jatuh cinta._

_Jatuh cinta setengah mati._

Apa aku sedang _jatuh cinta setengah mati _pada Kakashi-sensei?—aku bergidik.

_Hell—NO WAY!!_

Maksudku, _Kami-sama! _Dia itu guruku! Pria yang usianya terpaut limabelas tahun dariku! Tentu saja aku _tidak boleh _memikirkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

_Jatuh cinta setengah mati? _Kurasa aku mau _jatuh _dan _mati_ betulan saja menyusul Sasuke-kun.

Dengan frustasi aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal, menggeram kesal pada diriku sendiri—aku selalu melakukannya saat pikiran bodoh itu melintas. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan hantaman bantal lain di kepalaku.

Otomatis aku mengangkat wajahku dan merengut jengkel pada sahabat baikku. "Apa sih, Ino-_pig_?!"

Ino bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersila di depanku, memandangku galak dengan mata _aquamarine-_nya yang berkilat-kilat. "Harusnya aku yang tanya apa, _Dahi lebar! _Aku dari tadi bicara tapi kau seperti tidak mendengarkanku, dan tiba-tiba kau berteriak sendiri seperti orang sinting!"

Yeah, Ino. Kurasa kau benar, kurasa aku memang sudah sinting.

Aku nyengir minta maaf, lalu mengangkat tubuhku bangun ke posisi duduk. "Gomen na," ujarku. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Ino memutuskan untuk _ngambek _selama beberapa detik lagi, sebelum menjawab dengan ekspresi jengkel, "Otouchan bilang aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan _calon, _kalau tidak dia yang akan mencarikannya untukku!"

Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan tawaku. Ino barangkali adalah salah satu _kunoichi _paling cantik yang pernah dimiliki Konohagakure no Sato ini—tapi bukan berarti yang paling laku. Tidak. Mungkin tidak akan seperti itu kalau saja Ino tidak menetapkan standar yang terlampau tinggi untuk cowok—mau _shinobi _atau bukan—yang jadi kekasihnya.

"Oh, oke," kataku setelah beberapa lama—setelah aku berhasil memulihkan kendali diriku. "Jadi kau sudah menentukan orangnya?"

Ino menggeleng sedih. "Belum."

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?" usulku. Aku tahu dulu Ino sempat tertarik pada Sai.

Tapi sekali lagi sahabatku itu menggeleng, disertai helaan napas berat. "Aku tidak mengerti dia," keluhnya, "Bicaranya terlalu blak-blakan dan seperti katamu—dia tidak pandai membaca situasi."

"Shikamaru?"

Ino hanya meringis. "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Chouji bagaimana?"

Ino kembali menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajahnya berubah antusias. "Kau tahu, aku baru saja memikirkannya."

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyaku sambil menyambar bungkus keripik kentang yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku dan mulai melahapnya.

"Entah mengapa cowok yang sebaya dengan kita menjadi sangat membosankan," dia menghela napas. Aku mengangkat alisku tak mengerti. "Maksudku, mengapa tidak melirik cowok-cowok yang lebih tua? Yang sudah _jounin, _yang sudah mapan dan sudah memikirkan masa depan. Kau tahu kan, seseorang yang sudah benar-benar matang."

"Kau mau melirik para _jounin_?" tanyaku lagi setelah menelan keripikku.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Tidak harus _jounin _sih…" ia meletakkan jari di dagunya, matanya menerawang. "_Chunin _juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting dia lebih dewasa, dan siap—kalau kau tahu maksudku, Sakura-_chan."_

"Yeah, yeah, aku mengerti…" Aku mengangguk-angguk, lalu memasukkan keripik lain ke dalam mulut. Kalau saja kau tahu, Ino, cowok yang sekarang ini menguasai pikiranku juga seseorang yang lebih tua.

"Hmm…" Kubiarkan saja Ino berpikir sendirian. Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan cowok sekarang. "Bagaimana kalau Genma-san? Kau ingat kan, cowok yang jadi juri saat ujian _chunin_? Kurasa dia oke juga. Gagah dan cakep… Ahli menggunakan _senbon—_"

"Yah, silakan saja kalau kau mau merasakan jarum beracun Shizune-senpai," sahutku yang serta merta membuat Ino terbelalak.

"Shizune-senpai?"

Aku memutar bola mata. Rupanya titelnya sebagai ratu gosip itu hanya bualan belaka. "Yah, kudengar mereka punya hubungan. Um… bukan kudengar lagi sih sebenarnya. Aku pernah memergoki mereka…" aku mencondongkan tubuhku dan membisikkan apa yang kulihat beberapa minggu yang lalu pada Ino.

"Kau bercanda!" pekiknya kaget. Aku mengangguk dramatis. Menyenangkan sekali kalau aku tahu sesuatu sementara Ino tidak. "Mereka kan belum menikah!—eh, belum, kan?" Ino tampak tak begitu yakin.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bisa saja mereka menikah diam-diam saat misi bersama di luar desa. Bisa saja, kan?"

"Kenapa begitu?" cecarnya.

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat bahuku. "Barangkali Shizune-senpai tidak enak pada Tsunade-shishou yang masih melajang, makanya mereka _diam-diam."_

Ino cemberut. "Memangnya enak ya, main kucing-kucingan dengan Hokage? Yaaah… padahal aku sudah mengincar Genma-san!" dia tampak kecewa berat. Aku hanya nyengir.

"_Jounin _yang lain kan masih ada," kataku tak acuh, masih menikmati keripikku persis seperti Chouji.

"Raidou-san… tidak. Dia baru saja menikah bulan kemarin. Aoba-san… Hmm.." dia menggeleng, "Istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Yamato-taichou… seram. Ibiki-san… terlalu mengintimidasi. Gai-sensei…" Ino bergidik. Aku menahan tawaku. "BIG NO!!" Ino terus menyebutkan nama _jounin _dan _tokubetsu jounin _yang diketahuinya, dan seperti yang kuduga, tidak ada yang masuk kategorinya. Kalau pun masuk, pasti sudah menikah—atau sudah punya kekasih. Hanya satu yang tidak tersebut, dan diam-diam aku berharap Ino tidak akan menyebutnya.

"Iruka-sensei?" usulku cepat-cepat, sebelum Ino menyebut _jounin terakhir _itu.

Ino tampak mempertimbangkan. "Manis, sih… Iruka-sensei memang baik banget. Tapi dia bukan tipeku. Ah! Aku tahu!"

Hatiku mencelos. Mungkinkah? "Apa?"

Dengan senyum penuh arti, Ino menggeser duduknya mendekat padaku, lalu menyenggolku dengan sikunya. "Hei, Sakura. Kau pernah memberitahuku kau pernah melihat Kakashi-sensei tanpa maskernya, kan?"

"Huh?"

Oh, yeah. Aku belum cerita soal itu, kan? Bahwa aku-pernah-melihat-Kaka-sensei-tanpa-maskernya! Tidak, kali itu tidak pakai cara curang seperti yang pernah kulakukan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke-kun. Waktu itu dia cedera parah sepulang dari misi dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan aku sedang bertugas, dan yah… kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri situasinya. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan maskernya tetap terpasang saat itu. Ha ha..

Ups, bukan saatnya berpuas diri! Karena kucing pirang di depanku ini berniat merebutnya dariku!—maksudku… dia itu guruku, kan?

Ino mengikik. Entah mengapa itu membuatku ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya. "Ne, ne… Kau bilang padaku kalau dia sangat cakep, kan?"

Oh, ya, Ino. Sangat-cakep-gila-sekali. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia menutupinya selama ini.—dan mengapa aku pakai acara menceritakannya padamu segala, sialan? Aaargh!

"Kalau aku mengincarnya, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

_Aku akan menerkammu!_

"Kalau aku berhasil, kau akan jadi _anakku,_" kekehnya. "Ah… Kaka-sensei. Sudah kuduga dia cakep…"

"Kau tidak keberatan dia tukang baca _Icha-Icha?_" aku memutar otak supaya Ino membatalkan niatnya.

Ino mengangkat bahu, tampak tidak peduli. "Itu kan _cuma _buku."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau…?"

"Apa kau mau menuduh gurumu sendiri yang tidak-tidak, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Matanya menyipit curiga.

"T—Tentu saja tidak!" sahutku, entah mengapa jadi sangat marah pada Ino. Aku beranjak dari karpet dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Aku butuh minum!

"Kau keberatan, ya?" Ino mengikutiku ke dapur. Aku tidak menjawab—kurasa dia tahu jawabanku—dan sepertinya itu mengganggunya. "Kenapa?"

Aku menenggak air banyak-banyak, tapi tidak banyak membantu karena wajahku masih terasa amat panas. "Karena…" aku menelan ludah. Rasa gugup sekarang bercampur dengan kejengkelanku. Aku bisa melihat Ino menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawabanku. "Karena aku… um… Oh, sudahlah, Ino… Pokoknya jangan guruku. Oke?" Aku tahu itu tidak cukup untuk menahannya. Kemudian aku berbalik untuk mengisi lagi gelas airku.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak sempat mempertahankan diriku. Ketika aku berbalik, mendadak Ino sudah berdiri di belakangku. Sebelah tangannya menarik tanganku yang memegang gelas dan sebelahnya lagi dengan cepat menyambar dahiku. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan kesadaranku menghilang dan ketika aku tersadar—rasanya seperti sedetik kemudian, tapi aku yakin pastilah memakan waktu agak lama—aku sudah berlutut di lantai dapur sementara Ino berdiri di depanku. Wajahnya berkilau karena peluh, tapi aku bisa melihat seringai penuh kemenangan di wajah itu.

Sialan! Dia pasti sudah menggunakan teknik membaca pikiran padaku! Aargh! Aku benci Klan Yamanaka dengan jutsu-jutsu anehnya!!

"Ino! Apa-apaan, sih?" omelku sambil berdiri. Lututku berdenyut-denyut. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas—dari wajahnya, aku bisa menebak apa yang dilihatnya dalam kepalaku, atau kupikir begitu.

"Jadi…" kata Ino lambat-lambat. "…Sakura-_chan_ jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri, huh?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku ingin bumi menelanku saja saat itu juga saking malunya. Kuletakkan gelasku di atas meja dan berlalu ke ruang tengah, tempat kami duduk tadi. Ino menguntitku seperti anak bebek mengikuti induknya, masih nyengir-nyengir menyebalkan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya _dalam kepalaku, _Ino-pig!" tukasku.

"Yaa…" Ino mengikik. "Dan aku juga melihat kau sangat _menginginkannya, _betul, kan?—Oh, setidaknya itu alam bawah sadarmu yang menginginkannya. Karena kau _yang ini_ kurasa tidak akan mau mengakuinya."

Aku membelalakkan mata padanya.

"Ya, ya… Kulihat _sangat _ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Iya, kan?" Ino berlagak menjadi cenayang. "Kau kesal karena Kaka-sensei lebih sering bersama Naruto dan Sasuke dulu dibanding denganmu, tidak senang karena dia lebih memperhatikan dua cowok itu. Benar, kan? Kau ingin dia memperhatikanmu juga."

"Dia sudah cukup memperhatikanku. Terimakasih banyak," tukasku.

"Tapi tidak cukup perhatian sehingga dia meluangkan banyak waktunya untukmu," kata Ino dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Oh, aku benci kalau dia benar. Sejak dulu Kakashi-sensei memang lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk melatih dua rekanku yang lain. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melatihku. Menurutnya aku tipe yang belajar cepat, jadi mudah menguasai apa yang diajarkannya. Seperti saat mengontrol _chakra-_ku untuk memanjat pohon, melepaskan _genjutsu, _dan lain-lain. Aku mempelajarinya dengan cepat sehingga dia tidak perlu berlama-lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajariku.

Rupanya alam bawah sadarku menganggapnya kurang perhatian karena itu. Dan ya, aku _memang _ingin Kaka-sensei memperhatikanku lebih.—Wajahku memanas memikirkan ini—Bukan hanya sebagai muridnya, tapi juga sebagai… er… kau tahu maksudku.

"Ayolah, Sakura… Ngaku saja," desak Ino.

Dan aku tahu percuma saja menyangkalnya lagi—karena Ino memang sudah melihatnya _langsung di otakku_. Terlebih, ini juga memang sudah menyiksaku agak lama. Membukanya pada sahabatku, barangkali akan meringankan bebanku.

"Baiklah, kau menang," ujarku akhirnya sambil menghela napas. "Aku memang _menyukainya—_bukan karena aku sudah pernah melihat wajahnya. Kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu, kau salah besar!" Ino nyengir, lalu mengangguk. Aku melanjutkan, "Kurasa karena dia selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Hal-hal semacam itulah. Tapi… Ino, yang benar saja, dia itu guruku. Dia lebih tua setidaknya limabelas tahun dariku! Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapku tidak waras kalau mereka tahu aku jatuh cinta pada guruku sendiri."

"Kurasa itu tidak aneh kok. Wajar saja," ujar Ino enteng. "Menurutku usia bukan halangan."

Aku mendengus. "Yeah, mudah bagimu ngomong seperti itu, Ino. Karena kau tidak merasakannya. Bagaiana menurutmu perasaanku, tadinya aku menganggapnya sebagai pengganti ayahku dan sekarang… tiba-tiba saja… Aku sangat bingung, Ino. Mengerti tidak, sih?"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia tidak mengerti—dan dia tidak peduli, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, tidak perlu meminjam _Byakugan _Hinata.

"Ya, ampun, Sakura…" serunya tiba-tiba girang sambil memelukku. "Ternyata kau masih NORMAL!! Kurika kau berubah jadi lesbong karena trauma ditinggal Sasuke-kun!"

"APA?!" aku mendengking kaget. Aku mendorongnya mundur. "ENAK SAJA KAU MENYEBUTKU LESBONG!"

Ino mengikik lagi—kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan alergi mendengar kikikannya.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyanya, membuatku bingung.

"Apa apanya?" aku balik bertanya, dan dia menatapku seakan aku orang bodoh.

"Kau akan mengatakannya padanya atau apa?" perkataannya membuat wajahku memanas lagi. "Yah, setidaknya mengatakan hasrat terpendammu untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

"Gila!" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk mengomentari idenya yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Maksudku, mengatakannya langsung pada Kaka-sensei? YANG BENAR SAJA! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? Dia bisa menganggapku sinting! Tidak waras!

"Gila karena cinta—ya," katanya. "Dari pada tersiksa terus, kan?"

Antusiasme Ino membuatku terheran. Bukankah tadi dia yang semangat mau mengincar Kaka-sensei? Mengapa sekarang jadi aku? Sial!

"Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa?"

Ino menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku keluar tanpa bisa kucegah lagi.

"Ino! Kita mau kemana?" pekikku mulai panik.

"Kau akan lihat nanti, Sakura!"

Ino menyeretku meninggalkan gedung apartemenku, menyusuri jalanan konoha yang ramai. Orang-orang mulai menatap kami dengan pandangan heran, dan aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Ini semua gara-gara Ino yang terlalu bersemangat menarik-narik tanganku. Ooh… jangan bilang mereka sekarang berpikiran aku benar-benar lesbong! TIDAAAK!!

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Ino setelah kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah makan tradisional di pinggiran desa. Napasnya terengah-engah, sama sepertiku, tetapi sahabatku itu tampak sangat antusias, tidak sepertiku yang ingin sekali mencekiknya karena telah menyeret-nyeretku seperti kambing sepanjang jalan.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Asuma-kecil!" ujar Ino menjawab tatapan bertanyaku. "Mereka bilang, Kurenai-sensei mengundang rekan-rekannya untuk datang dan merayakannya di sini! Kakashi-sensei juga pastilah ada di dalam!"

Aku merasakan perutku bergejolak tak nyaman membayangkan kemungkinan Kaka-sensei sedang berada di dalam, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. _Kami-sama… mengapa lututku gemetaran?_

"Ayo sana masuk dan temui dia!" perintah Ino seenak jidatnya sambil mendorong punggungku masuk.

Tapi aku bertahan di tempatku, memandang tempat itu dengan ngeri. Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada guruku. Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau dia menolaknya?—dan hubungan kami akan canggung selamanya. Aku tidak mau!

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino," bisikku.

"Kau mau tersiksa terus?" tantangnya keras kepala. Aku menggeleng. "Dengar, tidak perlu langsung frontal mengatakan kau suka padanya. Bilang saja kau ingin diajari jutsu yang menurutmu benar-benar sulit. Supaya kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya."

Ino benar, pikirku. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kau ini kan bukan gadis remaja awal lagi yang masih malu-malu begitu!" kata Ino tak sabar. "Kalau kau begini terus, kapan Konoha akan melihat Hatake kecil berkeliara—umph!"

Dengan panik, aku memekap mulut besar sahabatku. Mukaku tidak bisa lebih merah lagi, sementara orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat menoleh ke arah kami—dua gadis gila yang berteriak-teriak di depan rumah makan. "Ino! Tutup mulutmu! Astaga…"

Dengan susah payah, Ino berhasil melepaskan kekapanku. Lalu memandangku sebal. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja."

"Oke! Oke! Akan kulakukan. Tapi kau jangan bawel!"

Ino membuat gerakan seakan sedang mengunci mulutnya.

Aku kembali menghadap pintu masuk, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan—untuk menenangkan diriku—sebelum melangkah masuk. Tapi langkahku terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Aku menoleh pada Ino. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Ino."

Ino mengangkat alisnya.

Aku memutar mataku, mengerti betul apa maksud tatapannya itu. "Nanti aku akan memberitahumu semuanya," geramku.

Ino nyengir puas. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengibas-ibaskan tangannya menyuruhku masuk. Aku balas mengibaskan tanganku menyuruhnya pergi. Ino cemberut, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya padaku sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sepeninggal Ino, aku menghela napas sekali lagi. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kabur dari sana, tapi setelah kupikir masak-masak sekali lagi, kurasa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Maksudku, selama perasaan ini masih mengganjal, aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa pun. Pekerjaanku di rumah sakit, misi-misiku. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Tsunade-shishou pasti kecewa padaku. Dan Kaka-sensei juga pasti akan kecewa.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

Aku nyaris bertabrakan dengan Genma-san begitu aku melangkah masuk ke rumah makan itu. Sepertinya dia hendak meninggalkan rumah makan—er… bersama Shizune-senpai. Aku bisa melihat rona merah tipis muncul di wajah keduanya begitu mereka melihatku. Kurasa mereka belum lupa dengan peristiwa pemergokan yang lumayan memalukan itu—aku juga tidak akan bisa melupakannya, sepertinya. –_Aaah! Mataku!_

"_Konichiwa, _Shizune-senpai, Genma-san," sapaku sebiasa mungkin.

"_Konichiwa, _S-Sakura." Aku bisa melihat Shizune-senpai gugup, sementara Genma-san membalas santai—meski aku bisa melihatnya gugup juga,

"Hn."

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Eh—iya," sahut senpai-ku. "Acaranya sudah selesai. Jadi kami—maksudku, aku akan kembali ke tempat Tsunade-sama. Genma akan ke kantor _Jounin. _Iya, kan?" dia menoleh pada _shinobi _jangkung spesialis senbon di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Genma-san mengangguk.

Ke tempat lain berdua juga tidak apa-apa kok, Senpai, aku membatin geli. Kasihan sekali mereka ini, main kucing-kucingan begitu.

"Ano…" aku memulai. Mencoba membuat suaraku sebiasa mungkin. "Apa Kakashi-sensei ada di dalam?"

"Oh, Kakashi, ya?" Genma-san lah yang menyahut. "Dia tadi baru mau keluar. Ah, itu dia. Oi, Kakashi!"

Aku mendengar suara guruku dari dalam menjawabnya.

"Ada Sakura mencarimu!"

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu muncul juga dari pintu. Kaka-sensei seperti biasa, tampak agak bosan dan mengantuk. Rambutnya yang keperakan menantang gravitasi masih sama tegaknya. Sebelah tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celananya sementara yang sebelah lagi terangkat saat menyapaku, "Yo, Sakura! Ada apa?"

Hatiku langsung mencelos, dan debaran yang sudah sangat akrab itu terasa lagi. Aku hanya berharap wajahku tidak semerah yang kubayangkan sekarang.

Aku menunggu sampai Genma-san dan Shizune-senpai menghilang sebelum kembali menghadap guruku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

_Jangan pandang matanya… Jangan pandang matanya… Jangan pandang matanya… _

_Lalu aku harus pandang apanya? Maskernya?_

_Pandang saja telinganya, tolol!_

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

Sial! Kenapa suaranya bisa begitu empuk? MENGAPAAA?

Aku berdeham kecil. "S-Sensei, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin kau mengajariku sesuatu."

"_Nani?_" Dia menatapku dengan sebelah matanya yang mengantuk.

"Er… _genjutsu?_" tanyaku tak yakin. "Um… kau kan pernah bilang padaku kalau aku bertipe _genjutsu._ Aku… ingin mempelajarinya. Boleh kan?"

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah mengajarimu cara melepaskan genjutsu, ne, Sakura?"

Aku meringis. "Ya… tapi aku ingin bisa menggunakan _genjutsu_ yang sebenarnya_, _bukan cuma melepaskannya saja."

"Hmm…" Kaka-sensei-ku mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa benar-benar mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan. "_Wakatta. _Nanti biar aku bicara pada Kurenai-sensei, supaya kau bisa belajar langsung dari ahlinya. Ya..?" Dia berbalik dan melangkah masuk lagi.

Ah, tunggu dulu! Bukan begitu!

"_Cotto, _Sensei!" aku segera menyambar pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya di pintu.

Dia menoleh padaku lagi. "Ada apa lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Jangan Kurenai-sensei. Aku ingin kau yang mengajariku!"

"Tapi Kurenai-sensei lebih ahli dalam _genjutsu, _Sakura," ujarnya bingung.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku mau kau yang mengajariku!" Aku kedengarannya seperti bocah yang merengek minta permen pada ibunya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. "Ajari aku _genjutsu, _Sensei. _Onegai…_"

"_Ittai… _tanganmu, Sakura…" Kaka-sensei meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Aku tersentak dan langsung melepaskan tangannya. Sepertinya aku tadi tidak sengaja meremas tangannya dengan sekuat tenagaku. "_G-Gomenna…"_

"Hn." Dia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Aku meringis minta maaf. Dia kemudian menghela napasnya. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mempelajari _genjutsu, _lebih baik kau belajar langsung dari ahlinya, dan Kurenai-sensei adalah master _genjutsu _terhebat yang dimiliki Konoha. Kau akan cepat belajar dengannya. Lagipula…" dia terkekeh, "Bukankah kau pernah mengataiku tidak kreatif menggunakan _genjutsu_?"

Itu karena kau selalu menggunakan Sasuke-kun yang terluka untuk mengelabuhiku! Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Aku menatapnya tak sabar. _Sensei no baka! _Kenapa tidak bisa melihat kalau aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, sih? Padahal aku sudah menahan malu begini memohon-mohon padamu. _Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Kenapa sih, Kakashi-sensei seperti tidak mau meluangkan waktu buatku?" jeritku tanpa bisa kutahan lagi. "Kenapa hanya Sasuke-kun dan Naruto saja yang kau perhatikan, sementara aku sepertinya hanya sebagai pelengkap dalam tim?!" Dia tampak kaget, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Dulu kau mengajari Sasuke-kun teknik _Chidori! _Lalu kau membantu Naruto menyempurnakan _Rasenshuriken-_nya! Sedangkan aku? Kapan kau meluangkan banyak waktu untukku, Sensei?"

Aku nyaris menangis, sama sekali tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang mulai memandangi kami.

"Sakura…" ujarnya dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa menghadapi sikap kekanak-kanakkanku. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin. Aku juga tidak ingin dianggap tidak adil. Tapi selama ini kupikir kau berada di bawah guru yang lebih tepat untukmu, Tsunade-sama. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk tim-ku. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Masalahnya bukan itu!" aku memekik tak sabar. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu! Karena aku sangat menyukaim—"

Aku terkesiap saat menyadari apa yang baru saja kuteriakkan. Kata-kataku langsung terhenti dan aku memekapkan tangan ke mulutku, seakan takut mulut kurang ajar itu akan berulah lagi tanpa perintah otakku. Wajahku memanas luar biasa dan aku tidak akan heran uap panas menguar dari kedua telingaku. Aku memerah—sudah tentu. Dan kurasa Kakashi-sensei juga bisa melihatnya.

"Huh?" Dia menatapku bingung. Alisnya terangkat tinggi sekali, nyaris menghilang di bawah rambutnya yang terjatuh ke kening.

"Tidak," ucapku pelan setelah menemukan kembali suaraku. "Tidak. Lupakan saja, Sensei. _Gomennasai…_" aku membungkuk padanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dan aku pun melesat pergi secepatnya dari sana, seraya mengutuki ketololanku sendiri. Sekarang aku sudah habis. Riwayatku sudah tamat. Tutup buku.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu? Aaaargh!!

Aku baru saja sampai di depan halaman gedung apartemenku ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. Hatiku mencelos saat mendapati Kakashi-sensei berdiri di belakangku. "S-Sensei?"

Mata kelabu itu tersenyum—atau kukira begitu. "Kalau kau begitu ingin belajar _genjutsu _denganku, datanglah ke lapangan tempat biasa tim tujuh berlatih pukul sembilan pagi." Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

"H—Hai'" jawabku pada udara kosong.

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau resah menunggu besok pagi. Yang jelas malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Ya, ampun… Aku akan berlatih berdua saja dengan Kaka-sensei? Ya, ampun… Ya, ampun… Ya, ampun…

Kami-sama… apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa datang… Tidak bisaaa…

Lama-lama aku bisa sinting betulan.

Keesokan harinya pukul sembilan pagi rasanya datang terlalu cepat. Aku tidak siap. Bagaimana ini..??

Aku mondar-mandir di kamarku.

_Apa yang harus kupakai?—_tentu saja pakaian yang biasa! Astaga… ada apa dengan otakmu? Terpolusi asap _cinta_?

Pukul sepuluh.

_Aku masih mondar-mandir, menggerigiti kukuku sampai nyaris habis_—oke, hiperbolis.

Pukul sebelas.

_Mana hitaiate-ku?_—apa itu yang terpasang di kepalamu, idiot!

Pukul dua belas.

_Yah, kurasa cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapinya juga, kan?_

Terlambat tiga jam. Kurasa tidak terlalu parah dibandingkan terlambatnya Kakashi-sensei saat latihan pertama kami duluuu sekali, saat dia menyuruh kami datang pukul lima pagi, dan dia sendiri baru datang pukul setengah dua belas! Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, karena aku memang terbiasa tepat waktu—biasanya.

Aku melihat Ino di pos gerbang saat aku lewat sana, _flirting _dengan… er… aku tidak begitu yakin. Izumo-san? Atau Kotetsu-san? Atau malah dua-duanya? Entahlah… aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak. Aku harus bergegas.

Sama sekali di luar perkiraanku, Kakashi-sensei sudah ada di sana ketika aku datang. Dia berdiri membelakangiku, menghadap batu peringatan tempat nama kawan baiknya terukir. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celananya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggilku terengah. "_Gomen, _aku terlambat."

Dia berbalik menghadapku dan aku langsung berdebar-debar—semoga aku bisa terbiasa dengan sensasi ini nantinya. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti biasa. Mata kelabunya ramah menyambutku, tidak kelihatan marah atas keterlambatanku.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada santai. "Baru saja tersesat di jalan bernama… em… _cinta?_"

Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hinata setiap kali dia berhadapan dengan Naruto, mengapa dia bisa pingsan begitu mudah. Karena itu terjadi padaku sekarang ini.

Aku benar-benar _terjatuh. _

_

* * *

_

**. : O W A R I : .**

**

* * *

**C & C, please...??


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning : Out of Character, terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di K-film, "**Hello, School Girl!**" _

_Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei_

_

* * *

_

_I don't know why I adore you_

_I don't know why I act like this_

_Oh, what is this I am doing?_

_Is this love?_

* * *

Kakashi-sensei benar-benar membingungkan!

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak… um… _insiden memalukan_ di lapangan saat aku tiba-tiba terjatuh setelah Sensei menanyaiku apakah aku terlambat gara-gara tersesat di jalan yang bernama… _cinta_—Kyaa!! Benar-benar memalukan!!—Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Dan setelahnya lagi? Lalu setelahnya lagi?

Tidak ada.

Ya, benar. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Oh, jangan lupa dengan efek tebal, huruf balok dan garis bawah. Kalau perlu ditambahi lagi dengan efek terang _stabilo _dan sederet tanda seru,

**TIDAK ADA!!!**

Hubungan kami masih sama biasanya seperti dulu. Dia tetap menyapaku dengan 'Yo!'-nya yang menyebalkan dengan tampang seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kami –ehm, kalau _itu _bisa dikatakan sebagai 'sesuatu'. Maksudku, Kaka-sensei tidak pernah sekali pun menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia pernah membuatku pingsan dengan kata-katanya yang… er… _agak romantis_. Tidak sekali pun dia menyinggung-nyinggung soal itu lagi. Secara _implisit _pun tidak!

Dan ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Bayangkan saja, berada di dekatnya sementara aku berkonsentrasi dengan _chakra-_ku –yeah, dia benar-benar menepati kata-katanya dengan mengajariku genjutsu. TAPI BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!!—berharap-harap cemas dia akan mengatakan 'sesuatu', atau setidaknya bertanya padaku tentang kata-kataku yang tidak selesai tempo hari. Nyatanya tidak, dan aku terpaksa meyakinkan diriku kalau waktu itu aku hanya salah dengar –waktu dia bilang 'tersesat di jalan yang bernama cinta'.

Satu-satunya kalimat bagus yang diucapkannya padaku hanyalah, "Kerja bagus. Sudah kuduga kau akan cepat menguasai genjutsu, Sakura. Kalau diperdalam lagi, kau bisa sehebat Kurenai. Aku bangga padamu," sambil melempar senyum yang membuat lututku lemas. Tapi, tetap saja…

GRAAAAH!!! KAKASHI-SENSEI NO BAKA!! TEGA-TEGANYA MENGGANTUNG SEORANG GADIS SEPERTIKU!!!

_Huff…_

Tenang, Sakura… Tarik napas, hembuskan… Tarik… Hembuskan… Jangan sampai kau jadi kacau hanya karena masalah _sepele_ macam ini.

Benar, kan? Urusan asmara memang bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak bagi seorang shinobi, terlebih seorang jounin elit seperti Hatake Kakashi. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan –masalah desa dan misi, misalnya. Seharusnya kau tahu dan bisa memahami. Lagipula sepertinya Kakashi-sensei bukanlah tipe orang yang menunjukkan rasa pedulinya hanya lewat kata-kata manis. Atau… dia hanya malu?

_Hmm…_

Aaah… Padahal yang kuinginkan hanya kejelasan saja, kok. Bukan kata-kata romantis…

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-san?"

Suara Iwashi Tatami membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh, memandang salah satu rekan satu timku yang sejak tadi duduk di sebelahku sementara kami beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

"Eh? _Nani?_"

Pria berjenggot kambing itu tersenyum hangat padaku. "Dari tadi sepertinya pikiranmu sedang kemana-mana. Dan kau juga berkali-kali menghela napas. Sedang banyak pikiran?"

"Aa—_etoo…_ Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ha ha ha…" aku tertawa gugup seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"_Souka._ Minum?" Iwashi-san kemudian mengangsurkan botol minum padaku.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapku, menerima botol yang diangsurkannya, lalu menenggak isinya.

Saat itu, kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi kelas-A bersama Genma Shiranui-san dan Namiashi Raidou-san. Aku bergabung dengan tim Genma menggantikan Shizune-senpai yang sedang '_isi' _–Ah, akhirnya ketahuan juga mereka. Lagipula, siapa yang tahan menyembunyikan sesuatu lama-lama dari Tsunade-shishou yang sangat awas itu? Dan dugaanku ternyata benar, Shizune-senpai dan Genma-san sudah menikah diam-diam saat sedang misi keluar desa. Dasar!

"Sekarang kau senyum-senyum," ujar Iwashi-san lagi.

"Ah, tidak," sahutku cepat, terkekeh kecil memandang Genma-san yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di depan kami, menulis sesuatu di gulungan laporan misi. "Hanya kepikiran Genma-san dan Shizune-senpai saja," tambahku dengan suara pelan sehingga hanya Iwashi-san saja yang mendengarkan. "Selama ini tidak pernah kedengaran, tiba-tiba saja sudah _jadi _seperti itu."

"Sejujurnya aku juga kaget," Iwashi-san mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, lalu berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Soalnya Genma-senpai tidak pernah bicara apa pun tentang Shizune-san, sementara teman-teman yang lain biasanya langsung berkoar kalau mereka sedang dekat dengan lawan jenis. Tapi kudengar dari Raidou-senpai, Genma-senpai memang sudah ada hati dengan Shizune-san sejak mereka masih sama-sama Genin—sebelum Shizune-san pergi dari Konoha—Tapi Shizune-san lah yang duluan _'menembak'_-nya. Katanya Shizune-san gemas karena Genma-senpai tidak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya." Dia mengekeh. "Kurasa Genma-senpai terlalu pemalu."

"Hee? Orang itu pemalu?" Aku kembali melirik ke arah Genma-san.

Iwashi-san mengangkat bahunya. "Untuk urusan wanita, mungkin… Kebanyakan shinobi memang begitu. Terlalu sering berhubungan dengan kekerasan, sekalinya dihadapkan dengan masalah asmara, mereka jadi canggung," ujarnya masuk akal. "Makanya Shizune-san yang mungkin sudah tidak sabaran memutuskan untuk bertindak duluan. Aaah… Wanita sekarang memang lebih berani. Kalau _dia… _apa mau seperti itu, ya…?" dia mulai bergumam sendiri. Pipinya memerah.

Benar juga, pikirku. Barangkali Kakashi-sensei juga seperti itu, seperti Genma-san. Canggung –Ternyata menjadi penggemar novel romance dewasa sama sekali tidak menjamin dia tidak canggung dalam urusan seperti ini— Terlebih aku adalah muridnya. Pasti aneh rasanya kalau tiba-tiba status kami berubah dari guru dan murid jadi… ehm… —mukaku benar-benar panas membayangkan ini—_lebih dari itu_.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Apa sebaiknya aku juga seperti Shizune-senpai saja? Bertindak duluan, maksudku.

Tak lama, Raidou-san yang tadi pergi entah kemana –urusan _emergency, _katanya—sudah kembali. Genma-san segera merapikan gulungan laporan misinya, menyimpannya dengan aman di dalam saku dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Istirahatnya sudah cukup. Kita segera kembali ke desa."

"Hai'!"

* * *

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku terus-menerus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sementara aku dan timku melesat melompati batang-batang pohon di _Hi no Mori _sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke Konoha. Sesuatu yang bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya tanpa terlihat norak dan memalukan seperti waktu itu –urgh! Mau mati saja aku kalau teringat itu lagi.

Tapi apa?

Apa…?

APA??!!

Tak satu pun ide terlintas di otakku.

"Sakura-san! Awas, pohon di depanmu!!"

Teriakan Iwashi-san membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku mengerjapkan mata, tapi terlambat. Batang kayu yang melintang di depan mataku sudah terlalu dekat –dan saat berikutnya semuanya mendadak gelap dan berbintang.

"_Ittai!_"

_Ahou_!!

* * *

Aku meninggalkan menara Hokage seraya mengusap-usap dahiku yang masih berdenyut nyeri akibat terbentur batang pohon tadi. Luka luarnya sudah kusembuhkan sendiri dengan _chakra-_ku, tapi bekasnya masih agak sakit –dan aku yakin bekasnya masih terlihat kalau melihat tampang geli Tsunade-shishou saat menatapku tadi.

Haah… ya sudahlah, nanti di rumah akan kuperiksa lagi.

Letak apartemenku sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor hokage. Hanya beberapa blok saja letaknya. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menuntun kakiku supaya mengambil arah memutar –melewati kompleks apartemen para _jounin._

Langkahku terhenti di depan apartemen nomor tiga. Pandanganku terpaku pada salah satu jendela di lantai dua. Jendela itu gelap dan gordennya tertutup.

Jendela itu… apartemen Kakashi-sensei.

"Sakura?" tegur seseorang.

Aku berbalik, mendapati Shizune-senpai sedang berdiri di apartemen di seberang apartemen Kakashi-sensei. Ia menggunakan pakaian rumah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan sedang menenteng kantong sampah besar.

"Ah, Shizune-senpai!" balasku gugup. Wajahku memerah, merasa tertangkap basah sedang memandangi jendela apartemen guruku.

"Sedang apa berdiri di situ?" ia bertanya heran.

"_A—Ano… Etoo…" _

Tiba-tiba raut heran di wajah senpaiku berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. "Mencari Kakashi-sensei, ya?"

Aku nyengir gugup. Wajahku mendadak terasa hangat. "Apa dia ada?"

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kakashi-sensei sedang pergi misi solo sejak kemarin," jawab Shizune-senpai.

Aku menahan diri supaya tidak terlihat terlalu kecewa, tapi sepertinya masih kelihatan juga, karena kemudian ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Mata Shizune-senpai benar-benar awas. Padahal dia tidak punya Byakugan.

"Jangan kecewa begitu, Sakura," ujarnya sambil berpaling, menaruh kantung sampahnya di tempat sampah yang disediakan khusus untuk kompleks apartemen itu. Setelah menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, ia kembali memandangku, tersenyum penuh arti. "Hanya misi kelas B. Mungkin besok atau nanti malam dia sudah kembali."

"_Souka._"

"Hmm…" ia mengangguk. "Eh? Dahimu kenapa bisa biru begitu?" tanyanya kemudian, menunjuk dahinya sendiri.

"Oh, ini..." Aku meraba bagian dahiku yang terasa tebal, nyengir garing, "Tadi terantuk. Aku kurang hati-hati."

Shizune-senpai tertawa kecil. "Terantuk, ya? Seperti bukan kau saja, Sakura."

Aku hanya tertawa garing.

Ia lalu mengundangku mampir ke apartemennya. Ini bukan kali pertama aku menyambangi apartemennya, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa agak canggung. Barangkali karena aku masih teringat insiden _pemergokan _itu. Insiden yang memberiku satu pelajaran berharga; jangan main selonong masuk ke apartemen orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu.

Heu…

Tapi kelihatannya Shizune-senpai sudah melupakannya. Ia kelihatan santai saat mempersilakanku duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya yang terbilang cukup luas untuk dihuni satu orang –ah, aku lupa. Sekarang kan _mereka _tinggal berdua. Papan namanya saja sudah dipindahnamakan menjadi 'Shiranui'.

"Senpai kenapa hari ini tidak ke kantor Hokage?" tanyaku berbasa-basi saat Shizune-senpai kembali dari dapur, membawa dua cangkir _ocha _hangat, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Shizune-senpai duduk di sofa di seberangku, menghela napas. "Agak tidak enak badan. Kemarin aku pingsan di kantor, jadi Tsunade-sama memberiku libur beberapa hari untuk memulihkan diri."

"Mungkin bawaan bayi," kataku, mengangkat cangkir _ocha-_ku ke bibir dan menghirupnya perlahan. "Hamil muda kan biasanya suka begitu. Kurenai-sensei dulu juga sempat absen sampai melahirkan, kan?"

"Benar juga," sekali lagi Shizune-senpai menghela napasnya. "Omong-omong, kau baru pulang misi dengan Genma, kan? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum pulang?"

"Dia masih di kantor Hokage," ujarku, tak bisa menahan cengiran, "Tsunade-sama menahannya setelah kami melapor tadi. Kurasa dia masih _menyiksanya._"

"_Aiya… _Tsunade-sama…" Shizune-senpai mengeluh keras-keras, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku mengikik kecil. "Sepertinya dia masih belum rela asisten kesayangannya diambil orang, Senpai. Genma-san yang malang…" ujarku, ikut geleng-geleng kepala.

Sejak mereka _ketahuan, _Tsunade-shishou memang kelihatannya sedikit marah. Tidak heran sih, mengingat Shizune-senpai adalah keponakan Dan-san, kekasihnya yang gugur saat peperangan bertahun-tahun silam. Dia sudah menganggap Shizune-senpai seperti putrinya sendiri dan tanpa sadar menjadi sangat protektif terhadapnya. Bisa dibayangkan ketika tiba-tiba saja diberitahu bahwa putri kesayangannya telah menikah diam-diam, bahkan sudah mengandung, pasti membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Dan sekarang, jadilah Genma-san sebagai pelampiasan kegusarannya dengan terus memberinya misi-misi sulit nyaris tanpa jeda –mudah-mudahan saja Shishou tidak berniat membuat Genma-san mati kelelahan.

Kalau aku… aku pasti akan langsung bilang pada Shishou kalau nanti aku _jadi _dengan Kakashi-sensei, supaya—

_Gasp!_

Ahou! Aku ini mikir apa, sih?!

Eh—omong-omong tentang Genma-san dan Shizune-senpai…

"Senpai?"

"Ya?" Shizune-senpai yang rupanya barusan tengah asyik memperhatikan sepasang burung yang terlihat sedang bercengkerama di luar jendela, menoleh padaku.

"Kudengar, kau dan Genma-san…" aku menatapnya ragu, "Kau duluan yang mengambil inisiatif. Benarkah?"

Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya. "Kalau bukan Iwashi, pasti Raidou yang memberitahumu, ya?" dia malah balik bertanya.

Aku hanya nyengir. "Jadi benar?"

Mendadak, Shizune-senpai tampak tersipu. Dia mengambil waktu menghirup minumannya sebelum menjawab, "Habis, _dia _itu bukan tipe pria yang suka bicara cablak tentang perasaannya. Mungkin, kalau tidak aku yang mengatakannya duluan waktu itu, mungkin sampai sekarang hubungan kami masih hanya sebatas rekan kerja saja dan aku tidak akan tahu kalau teryata dia juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku." Dia berhenti, lalu tertawa kecil. "Waktu itu setelah ujian chunin, dia baru saja selesai menjadi wasit di babak kedua. Sore itu aku mendatangi kantor panitia ujian dan membawakannya makan malam yang kubuat sendiri. Saat itulah aku mengatakan semuanya padanya, dan aku tanya apa yang pernah kudengar dari Aoba kalau dia menyukaiku itu benar. Harusnya kau melihat tampangnya saat itu. Lucu sekali."

Tawa kami pun pecah. Mendengar cerita Shizune-senpai entah mengapa membuatku malu, seakan aku yang mengalaminya sendiri. Aku bisa membayangkannya dalam kepalaku bagaimana situasinya saat itu. Shizune-senpai yang penasaran bukan main, hampir sama seperti yang kurasakan sekarang.

Heu… Kakashi-sensei…

"Ternyata benar yang sering dikatakan orang-orang," ujarnya lagi kemudian, "Pria itu mudah dibujuk dengan makanan."

"Eh?"

"Kurasa Kakashi-sensei juga seperti itu," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya.

_EEEEHH??!!!_

* * *

Ide membujuk dengan makanan yang dikatakan Shizune-senpai terus berputar dalam kepalaku sesampainya aku di apartemenku sendiri. Patut dicoba, pikirku saat itu.

Setelah melempar tas dan semua peralatan ninjaku ke tempat tidur, aku langsung membongkar isi kulkasku. Bahan makanan yang kubeli sebelum aku mendapat misi dua hari yang lalu masih ada –bahkan masih banyak karena aku belum sempat masak apa-apa.

Ada sayuran… bayam, wortel, brokoli, timun jepang, terong, tomat, paprika... Ada miso, ramen beku, rumput laut beku, cumi beku, telur, _nori…_

Hmm… aku bisa membuat apa dengan bahan-bahan ini, ya?

Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak tahu Kakashi-sensei suka makan apa! Ya ampun… setelah sekian lama aku baru sadar aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang disukainya! Yang aku tahu dia tidak begitu suka makanan yang manis-manis. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu lagi!

Aku tahu Naruto suka ramen miso. Aku tahu Sasuke-kun suka onigiri dan tomat. Tapi aku tidak tahu Kakashi-sensei suka makan apa!!

Aaaah…!!

Kupandangi bahan-bahan itu, kebingungan. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang istimewa. Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah berakhir membuat makanan yang tidak disukainya?

Ah, ya sudahlah, pikirku seraya menghela napas. Kutaruh kembali terong yang sedari tadi kutimang-timang di tanganku ke tempatnya semula. Nanti kupikirkan lagi setelah mandi saja. Lagipula tubuhku sudah lelah sekali.

Kututup pintu kulkas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamarku untuk mengambil handuk dan piama. Langkahku terhenti mendadak ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku; cermin di dekat lemari. Aku terkesiap melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri.

"_NANI KORE??!!!_"

* * *

Tsunade-shishou selalu memberiku libur seharian setelah misi keluar desa. Dan itu –tepatnya sekarang—kumanfaatkan untuk berkutat di dapur, menyiapkan _obento_ untuk guruku.

Langit sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya ketika akhirnya aku menyelesaikan acara masak-masak yang benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiranku. Kupandangi hasil kerjaku di atas meja dengan perasaan kecewa. Setelah berpikir semalaman sampai tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya aku hanya bisa membuat ini; beberapa tangkap _onigiri_, telur gulung, salad dan setermos sup miso. Menu biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa. Ditambah lagi aku tidak begitu piawai di dapur seperti Hinata, jadi aku tidak bisa menjamin rasanya bakal enak.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei bukan tipe orang yang suka _complain _soal makanan. Yang penting kan bukan makanannya.

Kulirik jam yang terpajang di dinding dapur. Barangkali Kakashi-sensei sudah pulang sekarang, pikirku.

Aku bergegas menutup kotak bento dan membungkusnya dengan serbet linen warna hijau limau. Tidak lupa kumasukkan dua pasang sumpit dan cangkir untuk supnya.

Selesai. Sekarang waktunya untuk bersiap. Tidak mungkin kan, aku pergi ke apartemennya dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini? Setidaknya aku harus bersih-bersih supaya bau dapur yang melekat di tubuhku ini hilang.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku sudah siap berangkat. Aku memeriksa bayanganku sendiri sekali lagi di cermin. Rambut, oke. Baju, biasa saja, tapi okelah –aku tidak ingin Kakashi-sensei menganggapku norak, jadi aku pakai pakaianku yang biasa saja. Yang jadi masalah hanya luka di dahiku ini, yang sekarang tertutup oleh plester transparan.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bekasnya akan seperti itu; bengkak, berwarna biru keunguan yang menjijikkan. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik. Bengkak dan birunya sudah tidak separah semalam, tapi tetap saja mengganggu pemandangan.

Kuluruskan kembali rok sepanku sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Rupanya ketidakberuntungan masih senang menempel padaku. Sekali lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan, karena sesampainya aku di depan pintu apartemen dengan papan nama 'Hatake' itu, ternyata dia belum pulang. Begitu yang dikatakan seorang wanita berwajah ramah yang tinggal di apartemen sebelahnya, apartemen dengan papan nama 'Yamashiro' –dia istrinya Aoba-san.

Tadinya aku berniat menitipkannya saja pada wanita itu saja, atau meninggalkannya di depan pintunya, lalu pergi. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Entah setan mana yang merasuki pikiranku saat itu, yang jelas aku tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk melakukan _sedikit _keisengan.

Setelah memastikan istri Aoba-san sudah pergi dan tidak ada orang yang melihatku, aku menunduk, memandangi deretan tombol-tombol angka di bagian _handle _pintu. Apartemen ini memang terhitung modern jika dibandingkan dengan apartemen Kakashi-sensei yang lama. Pengamanannya juga begitu. Untuk kunci saja, kau harus memasukkan kombinasi empat angka yang hanya diketahui oleh penghuninya, sudah tidak lagi menggunakan kunci manual. Meskipun tetap saja ada yang menambahkan pengamanan tambahan dengan menempelkan kertas segel kalau sedang keluar misi yang lama.

Tapi sejauh yang kulihat, Kakashi-sensei tidak pernah begitu sejak dulu.

"Memangnya apa yang diinginkan maling di rumahku? Tidak ada apa-apa di sana." Aku ingat dia pernah bicara seperti itu saat kami membahas soal metode pengamanan ini di sela-sela istirahat misi. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan kikikanku saat teringat jawaban yang diberikan Naruto saat itu,

"Yah, siapa tahu ada _pervert _lain yang menginginkan koleksi _Icha Icha_-mu yang lengkapnya melebihi koleksi _jutsu _milik Sandaime-ojiichan itu, _ne, Sensei?_"

Kemudian aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada deretan tombol angka di sana, mengira-ngira apa kira-kira kombinasi kuncinya.

Aku mulai dengan tanggal lahirnya, 1509. Ternyata bukan. Kubalik jadi 0915. Bukan juga.

Nomor registrasinya, 9720. Salah.

Um… bagaimana dengan tanggal lahir Naruto. Siapa tahu, kan?

1010. Bukan.

Tanggal lahir Sasuke-kun rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba, kan? 2307. Salah.

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi. Sudah kumasukkan beberapa kode yang terpikirkan olehku, tapi sampai setengah jam berlalu masih gagal juga. Kalau yang ini masih bukan juga, aku akan pulang saja.

2803.

_Ceklek. _Kunci terbuka.

_Hoee? _

Aku melongo.

Suara langkah kaki dan gema suara seseorang dari ujung koridor menyadarkanku. Buru-buru aku menyusup masuk dan menutup pintunya tanpa suara sebelum ada orang yang melihat. Aku berdiri diam di belakang pintu, mendengarkan. Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat, melewati depan pintu, sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

_Fiuuh…_

Aku menghela napas lega.

Setelah memastikan pintu sudah terkunci kembali, aku melepas _boots-_ku dan meletakkannya di sudut dekat pintu. "_Tadaima…_" bisikku sambil melangkah masuk.

Selama ini aku belum pernah berkunjung ke tempat tinggal Kakashi-sensei, apartemennya yang lama sekali pun belum. Dan sekarang, saat aku sudah berada di dalam teritori guruku yang tampan itu, kesan pertamaku adalah… "RAPI BANGEEET!!" –oke, aku mulai berlebihan lagi.

Benar-benar kontras dengan apartemen Naruto yang superberantakan seperti kapal yang baru saja terkena badai, dengan bungkus ramen dan baju kotor berserakan di mana-mana, bahkan kecoa –eew…—apartemen Kakashi-sensei benar-benar rapi dan cukup bersih untuk hitungan tempat tinggal cowok. Setitik dua titik debu masih terlihat, tapi itu bisa dimaklumi. Sensei kan sangat sibuk.

Apartemen itu dalamnya hampir sama dengan apartemenku yang sekarang. Dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, satu kamar tidur utama, satu kamar mandi, ruang tengah yang menghadap ke jendela besar yang ditutupi gorden berwarna putih gading. Perabotnya terhitung sederhana seperti rumah-rumah kebanyakan, didominasi warna-warna kayu yang membuat ruangan itu terasa cukup nyaman.

Aku menaruh bungkusan yang kubawa di meja di ruang tengah sebelum berkeliling untuk memulai _petualangan _kecilku. Aku memulainya dari dapur. Kulkasnya nyaris kosong, hanya ada dua botol air dan beberapa butir apel dan timun. Sensei pasti belum belanja lagi. Ada satu cangkir tembikar bertengger di atas meja makan berukuran kecil, masih terisi setengah air, bersama sekotak biskuit yang juga tinggal separuh. Tidak ada yang menarik di sana.

Kemudian aku pergi ke kamar mandi yang letaknya paling dekat dengan dapur. Wangi segar dari pengharum ruangan beraroma _citrus_ langsung menguar begitu pintu dibuka. Ruangan itu juga bersih, dengan dinding dan lantai marmer putih. Ada _shower _di sudut, di dekat toilet leher angsa. Di sisi lain ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, ada wastafel dan kotak cermin. Kotak itu isinya standar saja; sikat gigi, pasta gigi, botol sabun, shampoo, kotak P3K dan lain-lain. Bahkan ada shampoo anjing segala.

Ah, ada juga peralatan cukur dan sebotol _aftershave. _Wow! Aku tidak tahu Kakashi-sensei suka bercukur! Pantas saja wajahnya kelimis begitu –kalau tidak pakai masker. Aku juga suka wangi _aftershave-_nya. Aromanya segar dan terkesan bersih.

Sudah cukup dengan kamar mandi, aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Ruangan itu tidak seluas ruang tengah di apartemen Shizune-senpai, tapi nyaman dengan satu set sofa berwarna hijau tua. Karpet dengan warna netral terhampar di bawah meja, dan di satu sisi ruangan itu, terdapat dua set rak buku.

Buku selalu membuatku bersemangat!

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku mendekat, menelusuri setiap punggung buku yang tertata rapi itu, membaca judulnya. Rak pertama berisi buku-buku yang menarik. Mulai dari buku sejarah tentang Konoha dan desa-desa shinobi lain, sejarah klan, buku-buku pengetahuan umum tentang dunia shinobi, gulungan-gulungan berisi jutsu-jutsu, bahkan buku-buku pengobatan yang tidak pernah kulihat di perpustakaan Konoha. Lain kali aku harus pinjam!

Dan rak yang lain… er… bukannya isinya tidak menarik. Hanya saja, bukan seleraku. Rak itu dipenuhi serial _Icha Icha _yang terkenal, dalam berbagai seri dan volume yang disusun berdasarkan tanggal keluarnya. Semuanya lengkap. Bahkan yang edisi terbatas pun ada.

Memangnya apa sih menariknya buku itu? Aku juga tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah membacanya. Yang kutahu, itu buku dewasa.

Iseng-iseng, kuambil satu dari raknya. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja, aku lantas membacanya. Awalnya seperti novel romance pada umumnya, biasa saja. Tapi semakin ke belakang, semakin aku membaca setiap kalimatnya, wajahku semakin memanas. Sampai akhirnya… aku menutup buku itu –yang bahkan belum sampai sepuluh halaman kubaca—dan mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula. Kurasa itu hal yang paling bijaksana yang bisa kulakukan.

Tapi ada satu buku di sudut paling atas yang menarik perhatianku. Sampulnya berbeda dengan buku-buku yang lain.

'_Dokonjō Ninden—Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi' _tertera di bagian judulnya. Nama pengarangnya… _Jiraiya-sama?_

Awalnya aku tidak begitu tertarik, apalagi pengarangnya adalah seorang _super pervert _yang terkenal. Kukira isinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _Icha Icha series. _Tapi, hei! Isinya ternyata cukup menarik juga. Tokoh utamanya mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Buku itu masih kubawa ketika aku masuk ke ruangan yang barangkali paling menarik dari seluruh penjuru apartemen, ruangan personal milik Kaka-sensei. Apalagi kalau bukan kamar tidurnya! Hoho…

_Gomen ne, Sensei…_

Ruangan itu sama rapinya dengan ruangan-ruangan lain. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang terletak di sudut dekat jendela, dengan _bed cover _bermotif _shuriken _yang kelihatannya nyaman. Di bagian kepalanya, diletakkan beberapa pigura foto, jam beker dan tanaman hias dalam pot –juga ada kaktus yang pernah kuberikan padanya dulu sekali. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat tahu dia masih menyimpannya.

Aku mendekat untuk melihat foto-foto itu. Ada foto lama timnya yang dulu bersama _Otousan_ Naruto yang juga Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato-sama, seorang gadis manis dengan tanda di kedua belah pipinya, Rin-san, dan Uchiha Obito-san. Foto tim tujuh ada di sisi lainnya. Ya ampun… rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun kelihatan _kawai _sekali… —Kakashi-sensei juga pernah bilang kami dulu begitu imut—Di sana juga ada foto pria yang mirip dengannya, pasti ayahnya, Hatake Sakumo. Lalu fotonya dalam balutan seragam ANBU bersama serombongan _Ninken-_nya. Kakashi-sensei kelihatan masih muda sekali di sana, mungkin kira-kira sebayaku sekarang.

Di seberang tempat tidur, terdapat meja kerja. Beberapa _file _tergeletak di sana. Data-data para shinobi Konoha, mulai dari genin yang baru lulus sampai jounin elit seperti dirinya. Data-data para kriminal dan buronan dunia shinobi juga ada di sana.

Heu… Jadi jounin elit memang benar-benar sibuk.

Dan di sebelah meja itu, sebuah lemari pakaian. Dengan didorong rasa penasaran seperti apa sih isi lemari laki-laki, aku lantas membukanya. Di rak gantung, berjejer beberapa _flak jacket jounin_ dan kaus seragamnya yang berwarna biru tua. Sementara celana panjangnya ditumpuk rapi di sisi lainnya, bersama pakaian biasa yang jumlahnya malah lebih sedikit dari seragam shinobinya. Masker-masker dan sarung tangannya juga tersusun rapi di laci pertama dari dua susun laci bagian bawah lemari. Dan laci paling bawah…

_Ups! Underwear… Hihi…_

Inspeksiku selesai sudah!

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantal dan langsung menghirup aroma Sensei-ku di sana. Aroma yang benar-benar membuat perasaan menjadi tentram, seperti dilindungi. Nyaman sekali…

Ah, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau tinggal sebentar lagi sebelum pulang?

-

-

-

-

-

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika sosok itu muncul di koridor apartemen nomor dua. Rambut keperakannya yang menantang gravitasi tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu neon yang menerangi koridor itu. Mata kelabu yang tidak terhalang _hitaiate _terlihat sayu dan mengantuk sementara ia berjalan gontai menuju pintunya.

Yang diinginkan Hatake Kakashi saat itu hanyalah berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah barang sejenak sebelum kembali pergi menjalankan misi solo kelas A ke luar desa besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Tsunade-sama kadang-kadang memang suka kelewatan memberi pekerjaan, pikirnya seraya menghela napasnya. Shinobi kan bukan robot.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintunya. Setelah memasukkan nomor kombinasi, pintu itu terbuka dan Kakashi langsung masuk. Ia menendang lepas sandalnya asal saja, kemudian tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lampu, ia melepas _flak jacket-_nya dan melemparnya ke sofa bersama tas dan peralatan ninjanya, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual yang hanya dilakukan di sana.

Setelah selesai, ia segera menuju kamarnya.

Kakashi baru saja akan bersiap melempar dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, tapi tidak jadi begitu menyadari ada sesuatu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sosok gelap asing, yang jelas bukan guling. Guling tidak akan setebal itu. Satu kata langsung terlintas dalam otaknya yang sudah penat karena lelah.

_Maling!_

Tapi tidak mungkin maling tidur di sini, pikirnya. Kakashi memicingkan mata sembari mendekat, dan terperanjat begitu tahu apa yang ada di atas ranjangnya itu. Dikerjapkannya matanya sekali lagi. Barangkali ia sedang mimpi, atau itu hanya delusi penglihatan saking lelahnya. Tapi ia benar-benar melihat muridnya di sana. Rambut merah muda itu bukan hanya khayalannya saja.

"_A-Aree…? _Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura, melingkar di atas tempat tidurnya, tertidur nyenyak.

Apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hari sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya yang sudah tidak tertutup masker itu tatkala memandang wajah tertidur muridnya itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Kakashi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu –dia sudah cukup sering melihatnya sejak mereka tergabung dalam tim tujuh dan sering melakukan misi ke luar desa bersama-sama. Tapi tetap saja… wajah damai sang medic-nin yang sedang lelap itu selalu membawa perasaan hangat tersendiri untuknya.

Dulu… perasaan itu hanyalah keinginan untuk melindunginya sebagai bagian dari tim, genin yang sedang berada di bawah bimbingannya. Tapi sekarang… gadis kecil yang cengeng itu sudah tumbuh dewasa. Dia sudah berkembang menjadi kunoichi yang kuat, medic-nin hebat dan… seorang wanita. Wanita yang sangat menarik –bahkan Kakashi pun mengakuinya. Sekarang perasaan hangat itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

_'Sesuatu'_ yang membuatnya keceplosan mengucapkan _kata-kata sakti itu_ tempo hari. Yang kemudian membuatnya berpikir, _'Apa aku cukup pantas?'_

"Sakura…"

Diguncangnya perlahan bahu gadis itu. Tapi Sakura tidak meresponnya.

"Sakura…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Namun gadis itu hanya menggerundel pelan dan berguling ke sisi lainnya, memunggunginya. Sama sekali tidak terbangun. Kakashi menghela napas. Ya sudahlah, pikirnya. Mungkin Sakura juga sedang lelah, pikirnya.

Perlahan, ditariknya _bedcover _yang tertindih tubuh Sakura, kemudian diselimutkannya sepelan mungkin pada gadis itu.

"_Oyasuminasai, _Sakura-_chan…_" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintunya perlahan.

Kakashi kembali ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Tampaknya malam ini ia terpaksa tidur di sofa. Tak apalah, yang penting bisa tidur, begitu pikirnya seraya menyingkirkan tas dan peralatan ninjanya dari sofa.

Tapi sekali lagi, perhatiannya langsung terpaku pada sebuah bungkusan di atas meja. Ia tidak melihatnya sebelumnya –atau barangkali tadi ia terlalu capai untuk memperhatikan meja. Mungkin ini milik Sakura, ia membatin.

Awalnya ia mau langsung tidur saja tanpa menghiraukan lagi bungkusan itu. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa bungkusan itu rasanya terlalu menarik untuk diacuhkan, membuatnya penasaran, sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan menyudahi rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, _obento…_" Kakashi tersenyum tipis mendapati kotak berisi onigiri, telur gulung dan salad di dalamnya, juga termos berisi sup miso yang sudah dingin. "Rupanya dia tahu juga aku suka sup miso dengan terung."

_Sakura… _

_Sepertinya benar yang dikatakan Kurenai dan Shizune, aku harus segera memberikan jawaban padanya._

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berkeriuk keras sekali dan ia baru sadar belum makan sejak siang tadi.

"_Itadakimasu…"_

-

-

-

-

-

Aku tidak ingat betul apa yang terjadi saat itu, tiba-tiba saja aku tersentak bangun dan mendapati gelap di sekelilingku. Sesuatu terjatuh dari bahuku ketika aku menarik diriku ke posisi duduk. Yang aku sadari kemudian, aku tidak sedang berada dalam kamarku!

Memoriku perlahan kembali saat kesadaranku pulih sepenuhnya. Aku mengerjap kaget.

Astaga…

Astaga!

ASTAGA!!!

AKU TERTIDUR DI KAMAR KAKASHI-SENSEI!!

Aku melompat dan langsung terguling jatuh ke lantai. Mengumpat, aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan selimut—eh, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang menyelimutiku?

Akh, tidak penting! Sekarang aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang memergokiku. Jam berapa sekarang?

Kutolehkan kepala ke segala arah, mencari-cari sampai aku menemukan jam beker di kepala tempat tidurnya.

ASTAGANAGAULARTANGGA!! SUDAH JAM EMPAT PAGI!!

Aaargh!!

Kulempar asal saja selimutnya ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian berlari keluar kamar dengan panik. Aku baru saja akan mengambil bungkusan _obento_ di ruang tengah ketika sesuatu tertangkap oleh indera penglihatanku. Gerakanku langsung terhenti seperti ada yang tiba-tiba menekan tombol _pause, _tapi sebaliknya, jantungku malah berpacu lebih cepat, berdegup tidak karuan sampai nyaris membuat kepalaku pusing.

Hanya dengan cahaya temaram dari arah dapur, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rambut keperakan itu, juga wajahnya yang tertutup buku _Icha Icha._

_Gasp!_

Kakashi-sensei! Sedang tidur di sofa!

Aduuuh! Kali ini aku benar-benar mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungku, aku berjalan mendekatinya, berusaha membuat sedikit mungkin suara agar tidak membangunkannya, lalu berlutut di sisi sofa.

"Kakashi-sensei… _Gomen ne…_" bisikku seraya meraih buku yang menutupi wajahnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kami… Beberapa kali dilihat pun dia tetap… um… tampan.

Setidaknya sebelum pergi, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanku karena telah menyusup masuk ke apartemennya. Iya, kan?

Aku lantas kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil selimut dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyelimutkannya dengan hati-hati sampai ke bawah lehernya. Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tidak terbangun. Tampaknya dia benar-benar lelah. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan alunan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur.

"Sensei, aku pulang. Sekali lagi, _gomenasai, ne_? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Jangan marah, ya…"

Aku pun beranjak pergi dari sana.

* * *

Setibanya aku kembali ke apartemenku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Perasaanku tidak karuan dan aku benar-benar cemas Kakashi-sensei akan marah padaku dan menganggapku kurang ajar karena masuk ke apartemennya tanpa izin.

Kami-sama… Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa aku selalu saja melakukan hal-hal sinting memalukan seperti ini?

Hampir sepanjang pagi itu, aku mendekam dalam kamarku. Meringkuk dalam diam di balik selimutku.

Kami… aku takut sekali… Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau bertemu dengannya lagi?

Menjelang siang, aku baru memberanikan diri keluar dari apartemen. Itu pun karena aku ingat harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk tugas _shift _siang. Seraya menghembuskan napas berat, aku meninggalkan apartemenku. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku terantuk sesuatu.

Aku menunduk dan terkejut mendapati kotak yang dibungkus serbet linen hijau limau tergeletak di depan pintuku. Bukankah itu kotak bento yang kubawa ke tempat sensei kemarin?

Hatiku mencelos. Apa tadi dia kemari?

Kuambil bungkusan itu dari lantai. Ada secarik kertas yang diselipkan di ikatannya.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Kau meninggalkan ini di rumahku semalam. Terimakasih makanannya ya, benar-benar enak. Maaf tidak bisa menemuimu, karena aku harus pergi misi pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. **_

_**Sebagai balasannya, bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita pergi bersama? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus di dekat Konoha yang kupikir kau pasti akan menyukainya. Anggap saja sebagai ajakan kencan dari mantan gurumu.**_

_**Hatake Kakashi.**_

Kertas itu nyaris meluncur jatuh dari tanganku yang gemetaran.

Kalau sejak tadi aku berusaha keras menahan tangisku, sekarang aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Bukan tangis sedih, tentu saja.

_Arigatou, Kakashi-sen –ah, bukan… Kakashi-kun… _

_I don't know why I adore you_

_I don't know why I act like this_

_Oh, what is this I am doing?_

_Is this love?_

_._

_._

_Yes, this is LOVE_

**. : O W A R I : .**

**

* * *

**

_**Lanjutannya, saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca masing-masing… -geplaked-Yang ingin membuat sekuel berdasarkan ini, monggo silakan... Tapi saya gak akan menulis sambungannya lagi. Twoshots sudah cukup. ^^  
**_

_**Cerita ini adalah kado yang lebih awal untuk Kak Awan Hitam yang berulang tahun tanggal 31 Desember nanti. Happy milad ya, Kak… -cipika-cipiki- Gomenasai ne kalo ficnya abalan dan mungkin gak sesuai yang diharapkan –dan bukan rate-M. hehehe… Tapi mudah-mudahan suka.**_

_**Um… ini aploadan terakhir sebelum tahun baru, dan mungkin gak akan sempet nulis fic lagi untuk batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan tiba-tiba ngapdet lagi. Nulis fic untuk melepas stress… ^^**_

_**Doakan saya, ya…**_

_**Seminar! Aku datang segera!**_


End file.
